


The Aftermath of War And How To Cope

by a_renee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_renee/pseuds/a_renee
Summary: It is well known that four months prior to September 1st was the Battle of Hogwarts. While she refuses to confront it, she is not fine. He knows he isn't okay but, he'd rather be caught dead than admit it out loud.Edit: this is on hiatus bc i have no motivation and school gets in the way sry guys but ill update when i can and edit the shit outta this





	1. Baggage

Light seeped into the room filling every crevice with the golden hue of sunrise but the burrow’s inhabitants were already awake. One particular individual had been awake before the sun after many attempts to get a decent night of sleep were abandoned. Sleep was hard to come by and, if you were lucky to get some, it was short and it wouldn’t do much to help your fatigue. Hermione heard the other Weasleys - plus one potter - beginning to stir and put her book down before making the journey down to the kitchen.

“Good morning,” chirped Mrs. Weasley as she bustled around the kitchen and made breakfast for everyone. In the back room, there were clothes being washed and dried. In the sink, the sponge was scrubbing away at dishes. A broom tapped on Hermione’s shoulder signaling to move before it continued cleaning the already spotless floor. Anyone would’ve been fooled by Molly Weasley’s charade and think that she was simply being a good mother but those who knew her well would know this was one of her bad days. Focusing on getting the house up and about for whatever they had to get done today was how she kept her mind busy.

Hermione reached for a mug and poured some coffee. Usually, there would be two cubes of sugar and a splash of cream in the cup too but today called for black coffee. It was September 1st and at 10 am, Ginny and Hermione would head over to King’s Cross Station to finish up their last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All her books and supplies were gathered a week prior and were now resting neatly in her trunk along with her robes and casual clothes. 

Hermione decided that it would be best to return to Hogwarts to finish up her schooling, which was no surprise, even if there was a war that occurred merely four months ago. The young witch dealt with her feelings by locking them up and focusing on any assignments due or whatever books that were tucked away in her bag. Of course, this was an undoubtedly terrible way to cope.  _ It’s better this way. No distractions that could muck up our future _ was one of the many lines repeated along with  _ It’s not that terrible  _ and the oh-so-familiar  _ You don’t have it so bad, there are people out there without anyone left. _ The daily internal bicker was nothing new. It was hard to be in the castle walls that once felt so at home but being here wasn’t as difficult as other places. 

Her arm was healed after many balms and potions. In fact, if you were to see the young witch in a short-sleeved shirt, which was never, you wouldn’t have guessed there was ever anything there; but Hermione knew. The word embedded itself into her mind and the knowledge ate away at her every single day. Sometimes it was a small tingle like when an arm would fall asleep. Sometimes it felt like the arm was burning and on those days, a long-sleeved shirt and a thick sweater would be worn no matter how hot it was.

After placing the now empty cup into the sink and making the trek back up the stairs, Hermione continued reading her book and waited patiently for 10 o’clock.

The train ride over was filled with mindless chatter and reading. Ginny and Luna sat with her but lately, Hermione preferred keeping to herself. After the train had pulled into Hogsmeade Station, the students made their way to the carriages. Seeing the Thestrals brought a wave of sadness over the witch. It was painful to think about all that had happened and seeing the magical creatures reminded her of the events that occurred merely four months ago. After tugging her sleeves down and taking a quick breath in, she follows Ginny and Luna into the carriage. The air inside the compartment felt heavy and still. Ginny was looking down and fidgeting with her wand. Luna simply looked outside and let the two girls think. It was clear that it was still too early to talk about it.

“I hope they have pumpkin pastries,” Ginny whispered, not daring to go any louder.

“They usually do, but you better get them before the nargles do.” Luna chimed back. Her quirky personality was refreshing. Even in the darkness, she stood ready to help and she knew exactly how to help whether it was a simple smile or tough words. The world needed more people like Luna Lovegood.

Hermione relaxed her shoulders a little and let a smile creep upon her face. Even if her two best friends weren’t here, it was nice to have Luna and Ginny.

Walking into the Great hall never failed to instill a sense of wonder and joy, it was difficult to look at it and not feel at home. The candles up above provided a warm glow as everyone began taking their seats and waiting for the sorting to begin. She remembered the first time looking up and seeing the stars twinkle on the ceiling nearly taking her breath away. She longed for the innocence of youth. She missed thinking there was nothing wrong with this magical community but as children do, Hermione grew up.

Many of the tables had empty seats either from parents admitting their child to one of the other wizarding institutions or from the battle. The Slytherin table sported mostly 5th years and below. Hermione guessed that many of the older members were in hiding or in Azkaban. From across the hall, she saw Malfoy sitting alone. The massive doors opened, interrupting Hermione's thoughts and everyone turned to see the eleven-year-olds walking to the sorting hat sitting at the front of the hall. 

When the first years walked in, it was difficult to not notice how small the group was. Usually, there were around 150 newcomers but it looked as though there were barely half that many kids.  _ Parents must not want to send their kids here  _ she thought. Who would blame them? It was hard for Hermione to work up the courage to even come back but Hogwarts was her home and she would never abandon it, it wasn’t the right thing to do.

After all of the little ones had been sorted, Headmaster McGonagall stood up with the grace of a queen. “Let the feast,” she started, “Begin!” As soon as she uttered the final word, the tables that were once empty now were filled with mouthwatering chicken legs, creamy mash potatoes, and more delicious food. Hermione smiled when Ginny’s face lit up as she took two pumpkin pastries.

Hermione looked down at her schedule while quickly making the journey to the first subject on the list.  _ Ancient runes for my first class and I have potions second.  _ She arrived early to the first class of the day punctual as ever. There were five rows total with the desks paired up and placed into three columns. She quietly walked over to the middle row and picked the desk closest to the wall. Slowly, other students began trickling in. Most of them were seventh years with a couple of eighth years coming back for reasons similar to Hermione’s. As she waited, her mind began to drift off to what her friends were doing right now.

Harry and Ron decided against returning to Hogwarts and simply started their training in the pursuit of becoming Aurors.  _ It’s not so bad to be alone here. _ To be frank, she was always a little alone even with the company of Harry and Ron. They were wonderful friends no doubt about that. They were loyal and caring to a fault but they had different interests and goals in the golden trio’s first year and nothing had changed now. Of course, she supported them without question but it was so hard to talk to them about anything other than quidditch or Aurors.

She shook her head and snapped back into reality. The professor stood up and began the usual introduction droning on about the importance of understanding ancient runes. Hermione loved ancient runes but this had been heard too many times. She used this time to look around at the other students in the room. Hermione didn’t know most of them personally but they were familiar. In the back corner, the unmistakable blond hair of Draco Malfoy stuck out like a sore thumb. His presence wasn’t that surprising, but she wondered why he did decide to finish up his last year. He didn’t need a job because of his family’s massive wealth and he was smart enough to not need to come back. His face has caught her eyes too but not for reasons someone would assume. Malfoy’s cold grey eyes were adorned with prominent dark circles and his cheeks looked more sunken in than usual. He sat up straight with arms crossed and brow furrowed as if all energy was being put into simply staying awake. He began to look around and Hermione turned towards the front of the class quickly, she should know that staring is impolite.

Draco Malfoy was indeed exhausted though there was nothing sleep could do. Hogwarts was an escape from the Manor. He’d much rather be sleeping in right now or reading in his private library but what pushed him away were the yells of a drunkard rambling on about anything from the “lost” war to how the elves were not doing their jobs better. Draco avoided his father; to be at the receiving end of his verbal abuse was never fun. His mother knew this well. He never saw her around the manor for Narcissa knew that if she so happened to crossed the path of her husband, she’d get more than verbal abuse. Draco could’ve easily drowned himself in firewhiskey and simply go numb but he had no intention of ever becoming like Lucius Malfoy. Instead, he opted to return for his last year at Hogwarts and try to become better than the haunting past.

Ancient runes were never his favorite class but he knew it well and was planning on using this time to sleep a little more before the day began.  _ I just have to stay awake until this stupid git is done talking. _ He huffed and began to look around. He saw Slytherins shared this class with Gryffindors, not that it mattered. Everyone was always up in arms about house rivalries but as he got older, Draco couldn’t care less about it. 

One head caught his eye - Granger sitting alone which was unusual as it was called the golden trio, not the solo. The birds nest she called her hair was miraculously tied back into a ponytail.  _ I feel bad for the hairband that has to endure holding that all together.  _ She wore a long-sleeved cardigan with her class badge displayed on her chest. It wasn’t cold in the class, any person would’ve chosen to not wear the cardigan but there was no need to guess why she was wearing one.

A wave of guilt and sadness briefly hit Draco before he scowled and pushed those thoughts away. These feelings weren’t necessarily about one particular person but all of the innocent people who had the misfortune to get captured. They were tortured and killed just because they were muggleborn. He remembered their cries, whimpers, and deaths. Of course, he wanted to help them but that would be a suicide mission and he knew his mother would be killed too. He hated those dark times.

_ Whatever, it’s in the past now. You’re still a death eater to them _ . Draco let out a soft, undetectable sigh. Now is not the time to unpack any baggage; that would probably never happen. He quickly realized he had been watching at Hermione for a considerable amount of time and turned to the front.  _ I hope no one saw that _ he thought to himself before leaning back into the chair and closing his eyes.


	2. Good deeds, bad person

It had only been a week. One long and arduous week of introductions, classwork, and mind-boggling boredom. It felt like a year in the mind of Draco but when he woke up on a particularly gloomy Monday morning, he groaned at the calendar that revealed how much time had truly passed since the first night he arrived. Slumping back into his pillow, the morning he left the Manor slipped into his mind.

_ “Mother, are you sure you’re okay with me leaving?” Draco stood with his hands on her shoulders, ready to unpack everything and stay home with her. _

_ “Yes,” she paused and placed one hand on Draco’s cheek. He towered over her but Narissa still saw her baby boy who used to fly around the yard with his little feet dangling only a foot off the ground. “I know how much you want this,” and with that, she hugged Draco before watching him smile ever so softly. _

He worried a lot about his mother. If you were to peer into the mind of Draco Malfoy, you’d see that he only cares about one person. He had his fair share of flings, friends, and lovers but above everyone and everything was his mother. To him, it was too much to care about others. If he got into a relationship, it was never serious. The truth is, even if you held a wand to his head and threatened him with the death curse, he would never admit that the real reason he didn't do anything serious was fear. The idea of getting close to someone romantically only for them to leave was so painful that he simply didn’t get attached.

The creak of the door pulled Draco back into consciousness just as he was about to drift back asleep. Theodore Nott came into the room and said something about getting ready and quidditch tryouts after classes but Draco simply responded with a groan, he wasn’t ready to leave the comfort of his bed just yet.

“Mate, I don’t care what you do but you gotta eat breakfast,” Theo stated while putting on his school robes. “You’re a bitch when you’re hungry.”

“Fuck you, Nott,” Draco retorted while getting up and going over to his trunk to grab a uniform. Breakfast was french toast and a cup of black coffee. He heard his friend talking but Draco was pretending to listen while he sipped on his mug and waited for the caffeine to kick in. Typically, he drank two cups of coffee but when he looked at the time, he realized he was going to be late. He said his farewell to Nott and started another long day. 

At the end of his classes, he had a paper due next week for ancient runes, notes due on the elixir sections of his _ Advanced Potion Making _book, and in his history of magic class, he was required to take notes about what could be the most boring lecture on wandlore. The rest of his classes didn’t have anything going on which he was thankful for. He walked out of his final class and made his way to the dungeons to get started on homework before he had to go down to the quidditch field.

He didn’t have to worry too much about tryouts, he was the best Slytherin seeker and nobody questioned it. There was a time where a fourth-year boy was chosen instead but they had to kick him off the team due to rules stating you must be passing all classes to participate in quidditch. While this was often overlooked, it probably did not help that the boy had the biggest stick up his arse and was undeniably annoying. Eventually, Draco got an owl saying the position was his and that was the end of it.

“I think I pulled a muscle,” Theo complained while reaching for a piece of chicken.

“Probably because you didn’t stretch,” Draco remarked, colder than he had meant to be. Theo simply kept silent the rest of the way to the hall. _ Maybe I should try and be nicer. That is why I came back, right? To be better than my past? _He dismissed the thought and kept eating; his comrades would think he had an ulterior motive if he suddenly started being nice.

Dinner was over and he sat in the common room to try and start on his Ancient runes essay. _ This isn’t due until next week _while debating on continuing on it or visiting the library. Eventually, he decided on the latter and packed away his supplies before making his way up the stairs.

Hogwarts was full of beautiful places. You’d be blind if you didn’t appreciate at least one part of the ancient castle. Draco’s favorite places, in this order, were the couches in the Slytherin common room that sat by the window looking into the lake, the library, and the courtyard. There were other places he enjoys but those were the best. 

To say the Hogwarts library was big would be an understatement. As a first-year, he remembered hearing rumors that an old skeleton was found covered in cobwebs although that would be interesting, it was not true. While moseying around and parading through the rows of books, he spotted an unmistakable bushy head surrounded by a pile of papers and books sitting at one of the tables near the window. He was planning on minding his business but that was before he heard the familiar voice of Theodore Nott.

“Oi Granger, you dropped something.” A thud echoed through the library and a small chuckle was heard.

“You,” Hermione started bitterly, “are a complete arse. Hermione huffed and started to reorganize the mess made of her notes. 

“Better than being a mud-”

Draco knew exactly what Nott was going to say. Maybe it was a pity that took over. Maybe it was an attempt at being a better person. Nevertheless, Draco emerged from behind the bookcase and interrupted Theo before he could finish his sentence. “Did you see the board for the tryouts yet, Nott?” Draco started talking but was unsure where he was going with this fib. “I saw my name, got the seeker position obviously but, I couldn’t see yours?” He had, he just needed to get Theo away. “You might want to go check it out and see if anyone made a mistake before it’s too late.” With that, his fellow Slytherin rushed out of the library to see what he was talking about.

Hermione looked up at Draco, dumbfounded. She was about to say thank you but he didn’t want to hear it. It was bad enough that he did something nice for her, he didn’t need to hear a thank you. “You might want to close your mouth before a fly goes in,” Draco muttered before rolling his eyes and continuing his search for a book.

After finding a book and a comfortable spot, he began to read long after many students had left. It was only when he realized it was ten minutes ‘til curfew that he should probably start heading back to the dungeons. While exiting the library, he passed by the desk where Granger sat in. There, underneath the table, was a paper for ancient runes and at the top of the page, was the owner of it. _ Really, Granger? _He took the paper with him and began making his way out.

Hermione Granger woke up to the sound of Ginny telling her to hurry up and wake up or else she would be eating alone, not the Hermione cared. What she wanted this morning was sleep. For once, in what seems like centuries, she had gotten a decent night's sleep and she wasn’t ready to wake up just yet. 

“Fine sleepy-head,” the youngest Weasley left the room and made her way down for breakfast.

If she didn’t get up now, she’d have to rush to eat if she wanted to get to her first class on time, which was five minutes before everyone else. Hermione sighed in annoyance and willed her way out of bed before getting ready and making her way to breakfast.

“Oh, ‘Mione! You made it down. I swear you are not a morning person at all.” Ginny was a morning person and that drove Hermione insane sometimes. “I can’t believe it’s only been a week and we’ve already got an essay due in runes.”

Hermione sat down and grabbed a scone from one of the platters. “I’ve already finished.” She mumbled, still half asleep while grabbing her cup that was magically filled with coffee just how she liked it.

“Well, miss know-it-all, not all of us are smart like you,” Ginny teased and continued chattering away.

Hermione was sipping on her coffee and thinking about yesterday’s interaction. _ Why would he help me? _ She was under the impression that they weren’t enemies but simply on nonspeaking terms but, she supposed that distracting his friend wasn’t too suspicious and insulting her wasn’t out of the norm so, she dismissed the thought. “Oh, by the way, how did tryouts go?” She asked Ginny in an attempt to grow closer with her. 

“Amazing! I looked at the board this morning and, even though I didn’t get chaser as I wanted,” she paused for effect and her eyes twinkled with excitement, “I’m the new seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team!” She squealed with excitement.

“Oh, I’m so happy for you!” Hermione grinned and hugged Ginny. She truly was happy even though she didn’t understand what most of that meant. Her and Ginny continued talking until it was time to start making her way to Ancient runes.

When she arrived at her first class no one else was there which was normal seeing as she is always early to everything; some people would find it obnoxious but she prided herself on never being late. She saw a paper was on the spot she usually sat in. When she picked it up, she found that it was her essay for the ancient runes class and on the front was a note:

_ You should work on your handwriting, it’s atrocious. - DM _

Hermione puffed up her cheeks and took the note off the paper before shoving it in her bag. “You should work on your handwriting,” she mumbled to herself in a mocking tone.

Aside from the note, the rest of her day was uneventful but long. The sections of notes she had due for potions were done ahead of time and her transfigurations homework was to simply describe the four branches of transfigurations and list examples for each. The bright witch finished up her homework well before dinner and decided to get a start on tomorrow's lessons for Charms. She was chastised for being a bookworm know-it-all but she learned to have a tough skin after coming to Hogwarts. In any case, she wasn’t one of the brightest witches of her time just by chance.

Hermione stood up from one of the armchairs by the fire and began to make her way out of the common room. One of her favorite ways to end a long day was to read in her favorite spot. It was in the library, the far back by a window. Nobody ever came back there so she was left alone and in silence. She was getting into the rhythm of reading when a voice interrupted her.

“The second book was better.” Malfoy stood leaning on one leg and looking down on Hermione. Whenever he did that, Hermione felt like punching him. He was _really_ good at pissing her off and he knew it.

She peered over the top of her novel and glared at him. “I happen to like the first one best,” she stated before getting back to reading. 

“Ah, so cold Granger,” Malfoy put a hand over his heart, feigning injury. “And to think, this is how I’m repaid for returning your essay to you without so much as a thank you? You are ever so rude.” 

_ Malfoy, you are a pretentious git. _“My thank you is in the form of not insulting you right now.” Hermione pursed her lips and furrowed her brow while tightening her grip on her book.

“Hm, I think I want a verbal thank you instead.” He smirked and put his hands in his pockets, waiting for her response which he knew would not be a thank you. He and Granger played this game plenty of times and it was just the sort of thing he needed when classes made him bored to tears.

“Malfoy,” Hermione smiled innocently and released her death grip on her book, “Fuck off.” She looked back down at her book and continued reading, thinking that this would be the end of their interaction.

“Ouch, you kiss your mother with that mouth?” He was having too much fun with this and it didn’t help that she was such an easy target.

Hermione stiffened when she heard that. Malfoy thought she would be mad but for a brief second, she looked pained. Tears began to form in her brown eyes and pain she had so carefully stacked and put away began to come down as she stood up from the chair. “I said fuck off,” she hissed as she pushed the confused Slytherin out of her way to go anywhere but here.

_ How dare he that stupid git. _What was once a trickle had turned into a waterfall. Her fast walk out of the library turned into a run as she desperately tried to find a spot to hide, anywhere where she was alone and where no one could see her vulnerable like this. She ran past empty corridors and up flights of stairs until she eventually found herself in the astronomy towers. She slumped down onto the floor feeling the pain and the memories wash over her, again and again, eroding and breaking at her strong exterior as angry waves would lash against a rock. 

After she obliviated her parents and sent them away to Australia, it was as if she had lost her parents. Hermione felt orphaned at a time where she needed their love most but what else was she supposed to do? She couldn't put them in danger and she knew that if she showed any weak points, they might be attacked. Now the ministry says it may take months, _ possibly years _before the damage was able to be undone. She hadn’t told anyone this because she didn’t know how to tell. How was she supposed to open up about something like this? _ Oh, I wiped my parents’ memory of my existence in fear they would be tortured and killed while I went away in hiding and now it’s eating away at me_? Laying on the floor and curled into a ball, she simply kept sobbing.

Draco didn’t know what to do after what he just saw. His face was scrunched up and he looked down making his way back to the dungeons. _ What did I say? _ When he came upon the astronomy tower, he heard her; or at least he assumed it was Granger, who else would be sobbing like that at this hour? His chest tightened. He looked at the staircase leading up then he glanced at the direction towards the dungeons unsure what he should do. _ I could go up and comfort her? But I have no idea how to comfort her. _ His thoughts fought against, bickering over what course of action to take. _ She needs someone right now. I am probably the last person she’d want to see. _ Eventually, he came to a compromise. He cast a muffling charm before continuing his way to bed so no one heard her and she was able to cry without anyone knowing, it’s what he’d want if he were her. If she knew he did that, she might’ve been grateful for that small action but his thoughtful deed went unnoticed in the night

Hermione continued to sob. She didn’t know how long she was up there but it wasn’t until her cries turned to whimpers then whimpers to shaky breaths that she was able to pick herself up, lock away the emotion, and leave the tower. She tried her best to avoid any prefects doing rounds as she guessed it was well past her curfew. When she finally reached her bed and silently slipped under the covers, she simply laid there awaiting another restless night’s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing chapters and let me TELL you it is so hard to write 1,000 words. I barely made 2,000 in the last chapter and my goal is to write around 3,000 per chapter but WOW that has proven to be difficult. Anyways, I'd love to read your comments on this or how I could improve. Did the last part break your heart as it did to me? I was sitting there thinking of what to do and when I typed it out... OH MY HEART :( lmao anyways Thank you so much for reading my story it means a lot to me.


	3. Hairy Hearts

After that night, the pair didn’t speak for four months. Neither party cared, it was a reminder that they weren’t friends, just acquaintances. If Hermione had control over what would happen, it is certain that she would choose never to talk the Slytherin again. Fate, albeit in the form of an ancient runes class, had different plans.

Hermione opened her eyes and the light coming in through the window was blinding to the sleepy girl. Resting was getting easier for her even if it was more often than not accompanied by an occasional nightmare. She shut her eyes tight and rolled over to get away from the sunlight and sleep more but her friend had other plans.

“Hermione,” Ginny sang while gently shaking the sleeping girl, “You need to get up it’s late.”

Hermione didn’t want to wake up, she was having the loveliest dream about shortcakes and a book just for her and she’d rather return to that world that the boring and terribly bright reality. She wrapped the comforter around her tighter and groaned at the intrusion. 

True to her fiery spirit, Ginny began to shake Hermione violently and reprimanding her, “I didn’t say sleep in, I said to get up so get the bloody hell up!” This choice of action brought Hermione up quick with fire in her eyes. Just as she was about to open her mouth and begin a long stream of profanity, Ginny smiled sweetly. “Ah, good, now we can get ready and eat.” With that, the youngest Weasley sat on her bed and waited for Hermione to get ready. Sometimes it was easy to see Mrs. Weasley in her but being raised with the help of six older brothers most definitely contributed to making Ginny who she is now. Hermione didn’t mind though, Ginny was really the only person here keeping her sane.

Stretching her arms and taking a deep breath in, she rose up and began getting ready. As she and Ginny began making their way to breakfast, Hermione had a weird feeling. It didn’t feel like the gut-wrenching fear that something bad was going to happen, she knew that sensation all too well. It was not the feeling of stomach sickness, that was unmistakable. No, it was simply the feeling someone might get when they knew that today was going to be a bad day. She sighed and continued on about her morning.

When Hermione walked into Ancient Runes, she saw that they would be starting a group project today. She didn’t like group projects that much as people would always take advantage of her hard work ethics and make her do everything.  _ Oh please Merlin, don’t let me be stuck with an idiot _ she thought as she made her way to her usual spot.

One by one, students began piling into the classroom chatting about the latest issue of the quibbler to who would be the replacement chaser for the Chudley Cannons. Quietly, she took out her translation book, quills, and an inkwell plus anything else she might need for today’s class.

Once the last few students sat down and settled into their chairs, the professor stood up from her desk and started her lecture. “I want you and your desk partner to translate a story from  _ the Tales of Beedle the Bard _ ,” She looked around the room eyeing every student. “I expect a translation by the end of the week along with opinions about the tale you chose.” She picked up a stack of papers and began passing them out while still talking about the assignment. “As we all know, translation is a difficult thing to do. Sometimes, words are lost in translation or based on the translator, a different meaning is chosen.” On the blackboard up front, chalk began to write the names of each tale on the top of the board. “There are only five stories and fifteen pairs so once I’ve finished talking and you’ve chosen your story, write you and your partner's initials under the tale you've picked. Be quick as there are only three groups per story.”

Hermione looked down at the paper. It was all of what the professor had mentioned along with a grading scale and criteria to meet. She was about to raise her hand and ask if she could work alone seeing she didn’t have a person in the desk next to her but before she could look up from the paper, the professor had solved the problem for her.

“Mr. Malfoy, please move your things next to Ms. Granger. Seeing as you both two like to sit alone, I’m sure there won't be any trouble finding other things in common.” 

“Oh, I am positive there is nothing we have in common,” Hermione grumbled to herself, unheard by anyone else. What was she supposed to do now? She didn’t even want to look at him. Her brows furrowed and she pretended to read the paper while monologing in her head.

The seat next to her was pulled back and Malfoy plopped down with that annoying smirk etched across his face. “I guess that we’re partners,” He sneered. Malfoy leaned back against his chair and crossed his arms on his chest. 

_ You must think you’re so high and mighty _ . Hermione huffed before turning to glare at Malfoy. “I think we should do  _ the Tale of the Three Brothers _ , it’s well known and we should get it done fast,” Hermione stated matter-of-factly. She was interested in getting this over with as soon as possible and without arguing although her partner wasn’t too keen on letting her go without annoying her.

Malfoy raised his eyebrow and turned his head towards the board.“Hmm, but what about  _ Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump _ ,” he joked. He looked back at the front of the class and feigned sadness, “I guess we can’t do either, they’ve been filled up. You really need to make up your mind, Granger.” He smirked as he watched steam practically come out of her ears.

“Malfoy you git, you’re wasting time now we only have three stories to chose from,” Hermione glared at him hoping that he’d disintegrate from sheer willpower.

He tsked at her and shook his head as a parent would do to a child, “Try again Granger, there’s only two.”

Hermione looked up and saw he was right before looking down at Malfoy. “There’s still  _ the Fountain of Fair Fortune _ and  _ the Warlock's Hairy Heart _ , which do you want?” She had given up on trying to control this. Before he could answer, a group had already gone up and left them with one choice.

Malfoy smiled smugly and looked back at Hermione, “I guess we’re doing  _ the Warlock's Hairy Heart _ .” Really, he knew nothing about the tale nor did he give two shits about said tale but it was all entirely worth it just to see her face. She balled her hands into fists and her face could rival the red on a Weasley’s head. Her hair had nearly doubled in size as if it had a mind of its own. He looked her dead straight in her eyes and saw hell but he didn’t care. He laughed out loud at the comedic sight in front of him. “Granger, you should see yourself when you're mad.” 

She was going to hex him. Well, she really wanted to hex him but then she’d had to go through with dealing with the consequences of hexing him and Hermione didn’t want to do that. Instead, she took one deep breath in before sitting down and waiting for the buffoon sitting next to her to stop laughing.  _ I will be the bigger person. I will be the bigger person.  _ She repeated those words in her head hoping that would help her calm down but so far, it was not working. Thankfully, before she accidentally strangled him with her own bare hands, the professor dismissed the class. “I will meet you in the library after dinner at seven; no ifs, no buts, no exceptions.” And with that, Hermione turned away and began briskly walking to her next class.

“Ginny,” Hermione began, head on the table and a look of pure annoyance, “If I accidentally killed someone, would you help me cover up the murder?” The question was entirely hypothetical and she would never commit murder accidentally.

“If this is your way of delaying the inevitable, it’s failing,” Ginny hissed while reaching for a baked potato. “You have to go to work on it ‘Mione, you’d be up all night complaining even more if you didn’t just get it over with and  _ I _ don’t want to hear that.” Earlier, Hermione was begging Ginny to come with her to the library so she didn’t have to be alone with the ferret but it was to no avail.

Granger looked up at the clock at saw it was quarter ‘til seven. She had originally planned on leaving fifteen minuted ago but she needed to work up the strength to deal with Malfoy.  _ If I don’t leave now, that will give him another reason to annoy me _ . Hermione willed herself up and out of the table. She turned to Ginny hoping the pity in her eyes would make her friend come along but she simply continued eating. Hermione sighed, “I’ll see you later and wish me luck.”

Draco didn’t want to be apart of this project what-so-ever. He could do this in his sleep but of course, their professor had to pair him up with the one person who he thought hated him more than anyone had or will ever. Draco didn’t hate Granger, she was very studious and confident in her actions. She was admirable at times but she was also very fun to irritate. When he arrived at the library, he quietly made his way to the back where he knew she would be. Creeping across the floorboards, he got behind her without her noticing. “Boo,” he whispered behind her causing Granger to drop the book in her hand. 

She gasped and turned around quickly before slapping Draco on his arm, “You are an arse,” she muttered with a smack accompanying every word. She stepped back and massaged her temples, “I’m trying not to spend the rest of my night here so let’s get started.” Hermione sat down in her chair and opened her book and her  _ Spellman's Syllabary _ for translation help. She was tired of him already and all she wanted to do was slip under the covers and sleep.  _ Why is he being so annoying? He usually just insults me. _

Draco sat in the chair across from her and decided that he didn’t want to cause a rise out of her, for now. He wasn’t fond of the idea of sitting in the library all night so he simply began reading and translating the runes. “I’ll take the first half, you take the last part so we don’t waste all our time here.”

For the next hour-or-so, the pair poured themselves over the text. They had a few “I’m sure that it means this not that” to “you picked the wrong rune, it’s actually this one” and so on and so forth. At the end of it all sat the translated tale.

The tale was not a happy one, as both of them were expecting. It began with a warlock who was successful. He decided that emotions were weak so he used dark magic to take out his heart. He thought he was the best and strongest man around but he overheard two of his servants talking about him. Specifically, about his lack of a wife and a lack of emotions. He solves this by finding a good wife but she doesn’t believe he has a heart. Apparently, he still has it after all this time but it was all old and covered in black hair. He tries to put it back in because that's what the maiden wanted and when he does, she runs towards him. His heart had been corrupted by black magic and it controls him but, he doesn't want to be controlled by his own heart so, he cuts out the maiden's heart for himself and he rips out his own heart. Before it could be replaced, he dies over the now-dead maiden holding the two hearts.

“That was,” Hermione began with a look of confusion and disgust on her face, “interesting.” 

Draco sat up and leaned back, still holding the translation in his hands. “I found it noble that he didn’t want to be controlled by his emotions. Everything would’ve gone okay if he didn’t try and put it back in.” He put the paper on the table and closed his book, ready to walk back to the Slytherin dorms.

“That’s a terrible way to look at it,” Hermione scoffed. “You sound emotionally stunted, everyone knows that you need emotions, it fuels hobbies and our interests,” she began as she waved her wand that started putting the papers into neat piles on the table. “He had to steal poetry just to court the maiden but he didn’t understand what the poet was conveying.”

Draco turned to Hermione, “I am most certainly  _ not _ emotionally stunted, I simply agree with the warlock that emotions get in the way of a clear mind.” He casually leaned against one of the bookshelves with his hands in his pockets. “Besides, you have Weasel boy to keep you happy so it’s obvious you’d think emotions are good,” Draco added while looking around the library, waiting on Hermione to finish packing up.

“Actually,” she began as she slung her bag over her shoulder, “Ron and I broke up over the summer, too many things getting in the way.” She began to walk past Draco towards the exit of the library.

Draco quickly walked to catch up with her. “You and Weasley broke up? I thought it was sort of destiny, you know? You practically spent all of your time with him and Potter, its only fitting,” he declared. In his mind, it was either Weasel or Potter. The Slytherins even had a betting pool going to see who she’d end up with. Unfortunately, Draco bet wrong and lost two galleons but still, why would they break up?

“Eh, he would always be an amazing friend but,” she paused trying to think of a way to delicately put this, “we had different ideas. He was headstrong and brave, no doubt there but, we had different ideas about the future. He wanted at least three kids, I wanted one at the very most. He liked quidditch, I liked books. This wouldn’t matter much but we also had very dry conversations.” She kept walking, unphased by her confession.

Draco took in her words and shrugged his shoulders agreeing with her. They continued their small talk about various classes and hobbies until they reached the door to the Gryffindor chambers. He was ready to leave but he still had one question on his mind from the last night they talked. Malfoy looked at Granger while leaning on a wall. “If you don’t mind me asking,” He hesitated before continuing, “what happened the last time we talked? Why did you freak out?”

Hermione drew a quick breath in. She had hoped he didn’t bring that night up. Furrowing her eyebrows and biting her lower lip, the girl tried to think of a way to explain. Eventually, she simply decided to lay it out just as she did with their conversation on Ron. “When you mentioned my mother, I thought about my parents. I obliviated both of them a while ago and it took a toll on me.” It sounded dismissive and cold in comparison to her earlier statements. “I thought it would help protect them before I went into hiding but now the ministry is saying it may take a while before their memories are back.” She turned to the fat lady and whispered the password.

The expression on Draco’s face was understanding mixed with pain. He knew the sacrifices that he went through to protect his family and he knew how much of a toll they had taken. “Granger, I’m so sorry,” he began but before he could continue to try and soothe the witch, Hermione cut him off.

“Anyone would’ve done the same,” she reassured Draco but mainly herself. This was the first time she had talked about it out loud to someone and although it was as if a weight came off her chest, it felt unpleasant to confront the truth and it left a sour taste in her mouth. She turned to Draco, “Goodnight, Malfoy.” She gave the faintest of smiles before turning around. Draco began to walk off before he heard her call his name again. “By the way, your collar is crooked,” she said before turning around and closing the door.

Hermione was unsure of how to feel as she laid in bed, looking up at the canopy top. On one hand, she felt relieved that someone knew. On the other hand, she wasn’t particularly pleased that that person had been Malfoy but it was off her chest and into the world. For the first time in a while, she closed her eyes and drifted off into unconsciousness without any trouble and slept peacefully through the night.

As he walked along the cobblestone corridor, he thought about his conversations with Granger. He hadn’t had a conversation where it was simply chatting and no real point, it was almost refreshing. Sure he had Nott or Zabini but they always had an agenda. Conversations with Parkinson were not dull per se but there’s only so much you can talk about with a half-wit who can only shit-talk and flaunt her wealth. Draco arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin dorms before reciting the password and creeping in. When he laid in his bed, sleep had found him early and he drifted away.


	4. You look awfully depressing sitting all alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they're not friends but they're certainly not just bitter acquaintances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so SORRY I took forever to upload another chapter. I lost my fire for a brief moment but now I'm back hope u enjoy the story loves <3

The crisp February air flew across Hermione which prompted her to wrap her thick robes closer to her body. A few weeks had passed since she had last talked to Malfoy but it’s wasn’t all grimaces and sneers. In fact, the two began to smile ever so slightly in the corridors between classes. Hermione wouldn’t call them friends, in her mind they were more friendly acquaintances and she liked it that way. 

She was in a good mood today despite the bitter winds outside. This morning started well but only because she wasn’t rudely awoken by Ginny today. Instead, the youngest Weasley was preoccupied with Lavender Brown on some sort of event or project. Hermione didn’t look into what was going on instead, she had chosen the opportunity of waking up at her own pace. Hermione went along her normal day, chipper than usual. She had a faint smile on her face as she walked into the great hall for lunch. She sat next to Ginny who was still talking to lavender about whatever was being discussed earlier. 

“‘Mione! Hello, just the person I needed,” the redhead exclaimed. “Lavender and I have been thinking about throwing a little party. Nothing big but we thought it would be nice to have a dance and since it’s February, why not do Valentine's Day dance! It won’t be anything too big, just the Gryffindor house” 

Hermione’s good mood had crumbled down. She knew that no matter how much she didn’t want to go or how much homework she claimed to have, Ginny would make sure she went. She blessed the girl for bringing out to social functions but simultaneously cursed her for doing exactly that. “I suppose you’re asking me to come?”

Lavender interjected, “you’re obviously coming, we’re friends and friends don’t _ not _ invite their friends to parties they’re planning right in front of them.” The chatty girl paused for a quick breath of air before continuing to the point. “We need you to ask McGonagall to let us use the Great Hall. Ginny is the sister of many trouble makers so she can’t ask and I was recently caught by McGonagall making out with someone so I can’t possibly ask.” She smiled innocently, trying to persuade Hermione.

“Wait, but isn’t it the 12th today? Valentine’s Day is in two days, how can you possibly plan a party in that amount of time _ and _ get the invites out?” Hermione exclaimed, trying to get out of her predicament.

The two girls just looked down and fidgeted before Ginny finally spoke up. “Well, you see, we’ve already had this planned out we just didn’t have the…” Ginny paused trying to figure out how to hide her lack of courage, “Time to ask McGonagall,” Ginny finished with a nod as if that would make the statement truer but Hermione knew neither of them was even up to ask at all. 

_ Bloody hell _she thought to herself before letting out an exasperated sigh and begrudgingly agreeing to ask. “But you two owe me big time,” she huffed and decided that she’d ask the Headmistress as soon as classes are over.

While walking out of transfigurations and making the journey up to McGonagall’s office, Hermione bit her bottom lip as she thought of the best way to ask about the party. _It would be easy to get her approval, I simply have to make the argument that it would be a moral lifter after what has gone on with the war along with seasonal depression that might be affecting students._ _The Valentine’s theme could be chalked up to it being right around the corner._ She looked up from her shoes just in time to bump into a familiar Slytherin on his way to the dungeons.

“Granger, you really do need to stop literally bumping into me,” Malfoy smirked as he looked down at the now flustered Gryffindor. “Where are you going anyways? Classes are over now, shouldn’t you be running off to the library?” He teased while leaning against the stone wall.

Hermione glared up at him although she probably didn’t look too threatening to Draco as he was a good five or so inches taller than her. “I’m heading to the Headmistress’s office to ask if we can use the Great Hall on the 14th. Ginny and Lavender want to throw a small party and they sent me to ask for permission.” Hermione grumbled. _ And they already have it all planned out without asking because they’re too scared. _

“A party?” The wheels in Draco’s head were turning but before Hermione could ask what he was thinking, he simply smiled. “Goodbye, Granger. Good luck with getting permission.” He walked away without another word.

She had been right, as always. Getting the approval was easy but Headmistress McGonagall departing words for her was less than pleasant. “Ms. Granger,” she started as she glanced at Hermione, “Please do sound eager next time, you aren’t entirely convincing me that you want this party at all.”

Hermione shifted her feet and looked down at the floor, “I’ll keep that in mind,” she mumbled before scurrying out the door and down the tower, face still red from embarrassment.

Lavender squealed when she found they had gotten the approval before thanking and hugging Hermione just about a million times. Ginny wasn’t surprised that Hermione had succeeded, she never doubted her. This news, however, did send the two Gryffindors, and one irritated Hermione Granger being unwillingly dragged along, into a spiral to get the word out to the rest of the house and to begin setting up the room. They would spend the rest of the day gathering supplies and the Saturday before would be spent decorating the room.

Hermione stood in front of her mirror in one of the semi-casual dresses she had picked up a while ago in Hogsmeade. It was beige with off the shoulder sleeves and a sweetheart neckline with a tulle skirt that fell just above her knee. Her hair was somewhat tamed and in a bun with a few curls strategically left out. She looked at her reflections and her eyes stopped at her arms. The sleeves were short and it left Hermione feeling bare and uncomfortable. She took out her wand and enchanted them to be longer. _It's_ _just for the night, it might be cold _she reassured herself as she cast the charm.

Ginny walked into the room dolled up and beautiful. True to her house spirit, her dress was red with a gold sash and her heels matched the scarlet dress. “‘Mione, you look amazing!” Ginny beamed and walked next to Hermione who was looking pale. “Are you feeling okay? You look a little sick,” Ginny inquired while feeling Hermione’s forehead.

“Yeah, I’m alright just a little tired,” Hermine chimed while unknowingly tugging at the bottom of her sleeves.

Ginny knew Hermione. She knew her since she first heard Ron rambling off about his first year at Hogwarts. While she had only lived with Hermione for only a short amount of time, she knew what the look in her eyes and the small tugs meant. She looked at Hermione sympathetically before pulling her into a tight hug, “I love you ‘Mione, you’ll be okay.” She let go and smiled with stars in her eyes, “Now let's go! We’ve got a party to throw.”

Draco Malfoy may or may not have told the Slytherin’s about a party. In turn, the Slytherin’s may or may not have told a few Ravenclaws who leaked the information to some Hufflepuff friends of theirs. Whatever happened, the party was more popular than anticipated.

The stars on the enchanted ceiling mingled with the warm pink light of charmed candles as students mingled among one another sipping punch and eating cookies the house-elves graciously provided for the function. Hermione didn’t like the idea of them making the treats; while S.P.E.W. had died due to the lack of support from officials unwilling to help, but mainly the lack of other members, she still wanted the best for the elves. Eventually, Ginny had lured Hermione out of the kitchen and reassured her that they weren’t being forced to make the cookies because she had asked if they would like to make them.

Hermione stood by one of the tables holding a cup while watching her redheaded friend dancing and smiling among friends and having a wonderful time. Hermione swayed to the music and smiled lightly but this wished she was back in a comfy chair curled by the fireplace and reading a good book. She walked outside the hall to sit on a staircase nearby and take a moment for herself. She was getting lost in her thoughts and the reflection in her cup before a voice pulled her back into reality.

“You look awfully depressing sitting all alone,” Malfoy said playfully. He dressed in a simple white button-up with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of black slacks. While he was also out here to get a breath of air, he noticed her and could resist poking some fun. As of late, it was what he was doing more. Theo did ask him about it once but Draco simply told him that it's fun to pick on her and that was all that was said.

Hermione looked up from the cup with an irritated look on her face. “Haha Malfoy, very funny,” She spoke with sarcasm lacing her words. “Parties aren’t my scene.” Hermione gazed into the punch in her cup while tracing her fingers on the lid absentmindedly. 

“Oh? Bookworm Hermione Granger isn’t into parties? She would rather be alone and reading a book? Alert the press this is new news.” Draco smirked as he mimicked Rita Seeker.

Hermione couldn’t help but smile slightly from his awful impression. “Didn’t your mother throw parties all the time before?” She inquired while looking back up at him. “You probably like parties.” She stated before looking back down into the cup with a smile growing on her face.

Malfoy scoffed and glanced down at his feet while leaning on the wall, “Actually, I usually hide in one of the Manor’s libraries. Mother did love to throw parties for every small occasion but I guess they aren’t my scene either.” He smiled faintly as he remembered the small sweet memories he had of his life before.

Hermione reddened slightly, feeling somewhat bad about her assumption, and decided on what she would say next. “I guess that makes two of us.”

They stayed there in comfortable silence while the music from the Great Hall waltzed it’s way to the outside corridor. The air was cool and nipped at their skin but it wasn’t unpleasant. At this moment, everything was serene. Neither said anything but there was nothing to be said.

Finally, one of them dared to break the silence. “Granger,” He started while directing his gaze at her, “In all seriousness, would you like to dance?” Draco couldn’t stop the words from pouring out his mouth. He didn’t know what drove him to ask. Maybe it was a spur of the moment kind of thing (it wasn’t). Maybe it was him toying with her (he was not).

Hermione didn’t know what compelled her to nod yes. She was skeptical and she had raised an eyebrow but still, she agreed. Maybe it was something in the punch (it wasn’t). Maybe she was bored (she was not). She took his outstretched hand and stood up as the song ended.

A slower one began to play as Draco put both hands around her waist and pulled her in. He’d be a fool if he said she wasn’t beautiful. Of course, he knew this in the fourth year but was rather preoccupied with being a blood-prejudiced brat to be admitting that she was remotely close to pretty. He had grown now though. He was trying to be better than his past.

Hermione had wrapped her arms around his torso and the two swayed to the simple tune. She lay her head on his chest and listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat while the faint music echoed in the halls. He smelled of apples and parchment paper. Hermione knew that he was aesthetically handsome, anyone could tell. Before that was overshadowed by his massive git of a personality but, now that he was beginning to change, she could start to appreciate his looks more.

“I must say,” Draco started while still moving slowly, “the bun helps you look less like a bush, it suits you.”

“And you look less like a ferret when you don’t open your mouth,” Hermione retorted without skipping a beat.

“Says the woman who dated a weasel,” Draco scoffed. Lately, he was surprisingly having fun with the bickering and teasing. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was beginning to enjoy Granger’s company.

Hermione drew back slightly to look at him while raising an eyebrow and smirking. “Oh Merlin, it was only for a month and it wasn’t that serious!” She resumed her previous position to hide her smile. She liked the new Malfoy. She could even begin to become friends with him. _ I suppose only time will tell _she thought to herself.

The evening went on just like that. They would throw backhanded compliments (but usually just outright insulting) and joke while dancing to the music coming from the Great Hall. People didn’t see them in the shadows and their hushed voices were drowned out by the crowd inside but they were too unbothered to care. It was a little depressing to be sitting outside all by herself but swaying with her formal enemy made it a little better.


	5. Back to square one

Theodore Nott knew Draco. He had known Draco before Hogwarts and he was sure that he would know him long after. Nott didn’t have to ask to know that Draco doesn’t have close friends. He didn’t have to ask “but aren’t we friends?” because Nott knew from a young age: when you dabble with dark magic, you don’t have friends. His father didn’t have friends. He was sure as fuck that the Dark Lord did not have friends. It would only be logical that Draco wouldn’t do friends either and Nott never wondered why. When he happened to be in the shadows of the library, secluded behind shelves, he was most intrigued to hear the youngest Weasley and Granger talking about Draco.

“You’ve been spending an awful lot of time with Draco after the party,” Weaslette inquired while leaning on a table Hermione was writing at.

She sighed but decided to entertain what Ginny was getting at. “What do you mean?” she implored while she continued on her essay that wasn’t due for another two weeks.

“Well, you’ve been studying with him sometimes! And some of the Gryffindors are telling me that you two sat together in charms a couple of times too,” She sat up from her previous position on the desk and began pacing back and forward. “You even loaned him a book, you never let people borrow your books.”

Granger didn’t look up from her paper to answer Ginny. “He’s… a friend. A good friend! Why are you so up in arms about it? What does it matter to you?” She retorted defensively

“I’m worried about you! For the brightest witch of your age, you sure are an idiot. What are you thinking Hermione! He was a death eater,” Ginny whispered in the angriest voice she could use in the library.

_ He was a bullshit death eater _ Nott thought to himself while waiting for Granger’s reply.

Hermione shuffled in her seat while thinking of what to say. “Well… he’s not that bad of a guy if you get to know him.” She mumbled nonchalantly.

Ginny was red with anger and ready to blow. “‘Not that bad of a guy’?  _ ‘Not that bad of a guy’ _ ? Exactly which guy are we talking about here? Former-bully-who-treated-you-like-shit guy? Charmed-your-teeth-to-look-like-a-beaver guy? Ex-con-who-should-be-in-jail guy? Hermione, you are delusional.”

Hermione tried her best to be calm. She took deep breaths before pausing and there was only the irritated tapping of Weasley’s shoes to fill the silence. “He’s changed. I’ll admit that he’s still a git but he isn’t like before. I’m pretty sure his views on blood status have faded and the whole beaver thing was cruel but he said sorry.” Hermione waited to see if Ginny had anything to say about what she just blurted out but when silence followed, she continued. “Look, I don’t care if you don’t like him, He’s my friend and that’s it. We are friends. You don’t have to be friends with him but if you talk bad about him, I will stand up for him.”

Nott didn’t care about what Weasley responds with. However, he did care about what Granger just said.  _ Why would Draco be friends with her?  _ He moved swiftly through the corridors and hallways, down the vast stairs and through the doors of the Slytherin common room to find Draco sitting comfortably in a chair with a book in hand.

Nott had a lot of time in between the library and the dungeons to think about how he would approach Draco. He could yell but that would just cause a mess and end the night on sour terms. He would work his way into the topic starting with a question about Granger. Eventually, he decided that it would be best to just get straight to the point. “Are you actually friends with her?”

Draco didn’t bother to look up from his book. “Who exactly are we talking about?” He spoke in a monotone. He knew who Theo was talking about but where’s the fun in just answering. 

Nott rolled his eyes. He should’ve known Draco would be difficult; he’s always difficult. “Granger, obviously. You only talk to two girls and one of them’s Pansy. I wouldn’t even be friends with her,” he spoke with disdain. Pansy wasn’t a person you’d be friends with if you did have friends. She shit talked to you about whoever and whatever and as soon as you turned your back, she would shit talk about you. That’s Pansy.

“We’re not friends,” Draco muttered with eyes still glued onto the book in his hands. He wasn’t too keen on this conversation and desperately wished his fellow Slytherin would go away already.  _ Doesn't he have better things to do? _

Nott was unsatisfied with the answer. Firstly, nobody, much less a Gryffindor, smiles at Draco Malfoy and now Granger was smiling at Malfoy in the halls. Even worse, he was smiling back. Secondly, Granger spoke highly of Draco just now in the library so they must’ve been spending  _ some _ time together. “Well, what is she?”

The book finally closed and was placed on the stand beside Draco. “A project.” It was a plain answer that could mean a thousand things. He decided to clarify, “I want to try and be a better person so why not? Besides, it’s good for my reputation.” His stoic face looking off into the glowing fire was unreadable but underneath, Draco knew that was a lie.  _ He _ didn’t even know what he was doing with Granger at this point. He did start with the intent of being a better person. He wanted to grow and she seemed like a good person to help him. If he could earn her trust, he could earn anyone’s trust. Of course, this was only at the start.  _ She’s not a friend _ was the most prominent thought in his head that was sugar-coated with denial and just a pinch of guilt.

This answer had somewhat satisfied Nott. “Oh,” was all he had to contribute before walking towards the stairs leading to the boys' dorms. “Alright, I suppose… g’night.” And with that, he disappeared into the dark. He wasn’t finished with this topic just yet. He had one mudblood to break the truth to and he’d be done. He can’t let her go around telling people she’s friends with Draco.  _ Nope, that won’t do. _

Hermione did believe that she and Draco were friends. She may have gotten looks from other Slytherins when she smiled at Draco in the halls, but she didn’t care. She also didn’t care if she got looks from other Gryffindors because they didn’t have to be friends with him. She quite enjoyed his company too. He was smart, maybe even as smart as her. She needed someone like that. He also had a nice sense of humor, although it was a tad cynical, she was beginning to love his sarcasm.

This didn’t stop the Gryffindors from trying to intervene. Ginny was only the tip of the iceberg and each had around the same thing to say: Draco Malfoy is and always will be a snake. She didn’t believe it. She was rather fond of getting to know a person first hand and everyone else’s opinion didn’t matter. Hermione huffed just thinking about all those rude comments. She would stick up for all her friends and that meant Draco.

“Hermione!” The soft distinct voice of Luna Lovegood was heard behind her on the way to herbology. When Luna caught up to her, she smiled and walked next to the older girl on her. “I heard that you and Draco are friends!”

Her gut sank when she heard those words come out of Luna’s mouth. “Oh no not you too.” Hermione has had enough of the interrogation, she most certainly did not need it from Luna too.

She laughed and grinned back at the tired-looking Hermione, “Of course not! I think it’s lovely even if you two do seem like opposites. What do you like about him?” Luna knew that some people couldn’t be trusted. She was wary of Draco too but if he made Hermione happy, that’s all that mattered. If Hermione said he grew then Luna believed it.

“Well…” the girl started while trying to think of what to say. He challenged her and pushed her to be better which was good. He also knew when to let loose and get her out of her shell. He was also a fan of the books so they’d have hours of conversations just talking about a certain story or character. His personality complimented her’s, to put everything short. Just as Hermione opened her mouth to respond, Theodore Nott appeared in front of Hermione.

“Granger, I’ve got to talk to you.” He spoke in a hushed tone as if he was afraid anyone would see or hear he’s talking to her.

Hermione glanced at Luna to see if she was okay with this. She simply nodded and smiled “I’m sorry this was cut short Luna. I’ll talk to you later.”

“It’s alright love, I’ll see you around!” The Ravenclaw smiled once more before bustling forward to her next class.

Hermione walked a little into a small corridor before turning to Nott and glaring at him. He quickly spoke, interrupting whatever she was about to say. “Malfoy isn’t your friend,” he stated without remorse.

She rolled her eyes and balled her fists in frustration.  _ Now I’ve got both houses getting in the way? Seriously, why don’t people mind their business?  _ “Listen, I’ve heard it from just about every person in my house and I will not hear it from you we ar-”

Once again, Nott rudely cut her off. “You’re not friends. He’s using you.” His voice was cold and his eyes showed no emotion. “I know you don’t trust me but think about it, why did he start talking to you after all this time? I highly doubt it was just to make things better.”

“No, he wouldn’t use me.” Hermione shook her head. She was sure he wouldn’t use her. She loaned a book to him! She trusted him.  _ Why would he use me? What could I possibly have that he needs? _

Theo saw the look of confusion and processing work its way onto Granger’s face.  _ Oh, this is pitiful to look at _ he thought to himself before just spilling the rest out. “You’re a project to him. He’s using you for publicity and to be seen as a better person. He doesn’t care.” Nott shuffled and looked down at his feet. He waited for her to say anything at all but when she didn’t, he shared his parting words. “I just thought I’d tell you so you didn’t get too comfy with him.” Nott left Hermione hurt and puzzled on the side of the corridor.

She didn’t move when he left. She just stood there letting the feelings wash over her.  _ I trusted him  _ was the only thought running around in her head repeating itself over and over. Slowly, she made her way to her next class.

To Hermione’s relief, the class was simply focusing on the whomping willow tree. Today would be just researching and note-taking and nothing more. There would be no thinking about her emotions as she had to focus on being the very best in her studies. After studying comes reading, she has to expand her knowledge more and this would be done with reading anything and everything. _Soon enough, Ginny will show up and she will want to hang out and I’d have to focus on that. _After Ginny will be sleeping and then the next day is more studying. She would justify her actions by saying that school comes first but it was just a distraction. That was her day. It was just distractions from what had occurred. _Tomorrow, I don’t have ancient runes so I won’t see him and then it’s the weekend and I am much too busy to talk._

She had managed to dodge any further questions on Malfoy with quick, concise answers. Hermione was good at pretending she was okay. She even had Ginny fooled although this was partially due to Ginny staying out of Hermione’s business after the incident at the library. She had everyone fooled except for one.

Luna Lovegood could see right through everyone’s barrier. She knew from little cues and brief pauses if someone was about to scream or cry. That was simply who she was. When the time came, it was no surprise that, as hard as she tried, Hermione could not hide her thoughts from Luna.

Hermione sat in her little corner of the library and was currently working on perfecting her notes from Herbology when she heard the chair next to her move.

“Hello, Hermione! I saw you hiding here and thought we could continue talking if you’re not too busy.” Luna smiled warmly as she set her bag down on the table.

Hermione looked down at her paper and decided that she needed a break. Besides, Luna always made her feel better. “Oh, I’d be happy to talk. This is done anyways,” she assured her friend (but mostly herself) while packing away the papers into her bag.

“Wonderful,” Luna cheered as she rested her arms on the table. “How are you?” 

This was expected in the mind of Hermione. Luna cares about her friends and of course, she’d ask how they’re doing. “I’m fine, just the usual studying,” Hermione responded in her best I’m-okay-I-swear voice.

The Ravenclaw’s face changed into a sympathetic look as she reached out and touched her friend’s arm. “My dear, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing?” Hermione blurted out, too quick and too suspicious. “What do you mean?”  _ I can’t hide this from her, she sees right through me  _ Hermione worried in her head and she was right.

“Now don’t you play dumb, you know what I mean,” Luna’s tone took on a motherly aspect at this point as she tried to get the stubborn girl to open up.

_ I might as well tell her, she wouldn’t let it go if I didn’t tell her and I can’t lie to her.  _ “It’s just…” Hermione sighed as she began to confront her thoughts, “I feel stupid. I trusted Draco and turns out he’s using me. I was enjoying my time with him. He helped with my homework and he also listened when I needed to talk but it was all just because he wanted to feel better about himself? I was just a tool.” She was hurt above all things.  _ How could I have been so stupid _ she lamented while looking down and fidgeting with her sleeves.

It was a while before Luna responded, in which she thought of the best way to help Hermione. She couldn’t talk to Draco for her and she knew that this sort of thing was best dealt with outright. “I think you should talk to him. You heard it from someone else but there might be more to the story,” She advised the confused girl across from her.

Hermione was about to speak again. She didn’t know how she was supposed to bring this up much less talk it out. She wasn’t like Luna who could just freely speak her mind and keep true to herself. Hermione didn’t know who she was much less how to be herself.  _ How am I supposed to deal with this? _ “I don’t know how to d-” she was cut off before she could finish.

“Oh dear, I’ve got to go,” Luna exclaimed while grabbing her bag and quickly standing up. “I promised a few of the younger Ravenclaws I’d help with divination. I’ll catch you later!” She knew it was rude to interrupt people and leave but this was the sort of thing Hermione had to do on her own and Luna had a feeling she knew what she had to do, she just didn’t want to do it.

Hermione slumped into her seat and let out a defeated sigh, bravery was not on her side.

When Monday morning came, so did the insecurity that was tucked away after Hermione’s talk with Luna. She had ancient runes today and she had to face Draco who would undoubtedly talk to her.  _ There was no way to avoid it today _ was the prevailing thought of her morning.

“Good morning,” Ginny chirped. “No offense, but you look terrible, what’s up?” She asked while plucking her robes out and getting ready for the day.

Hermione begrudgingly swung her feet out of the bed and onto the ground. She mumbled a lie as she stood up, “I stayed up studying for a test, just the usual.” It was partially true. She did study for a test last night but it didn’t take long and she couldn’t sleep well. Her restless nights full of tossing and turning were back.

Ginny let out an apologetic “awe” as she picked up her book bag. “I’m sorry love, I hope you sleep better tonight. I’ll see you later though, alright? Need to cram some studying in.” She laughed as she closed the door to the dorm leaving Hermione to wake up and gather her thoughts.

She wished with all her heart that she wouldn’t have to go to runes. For once, she found herself wanting a class to be canceled but she quickly cast the thought away while walking a little faster.  _ I can’t avoid this, I have to talk to him _ . Her confidence and bravery grew a little more but it was to no avail. They fell away as she entered the door, her stride now reduced to a mousy shuffle.  _ Maybe he won’t be here. He sometimes skips class. _

All cowardice within her turned to rage when she heard the friendly “Hello, Granger,” followed by the sound of a body sitting in the seat next to her. It was now and she had to figure out what she was going to do. 

“Morning, Malfoy,” she muttered coldly while taking out papers for notes and her inkwell and quill.  _ Not now, later  _ she thought to herself as she furrowed her eyebrows and tightened her grip on the quill.

“Careful, you’d have killed him if he was alive,” Malfoy joked as he followed her in setting up.

Hermione didn’t laugh. She didn’t even respond. All she could think about was the repeating thoughts from a couple of days ago:  _ I trusted him. _ The rest of the class was simply the professor talking about today’s lesson and the scratches of quills against the paper.

By the end of class, Hermione no longer felt the courage and the anger that fueled her at the start of class. She had no clue why she was worked up about this. Not being friends with someone isn’t the end of the world and really, she should’ve expected this from Draco. Hermione felt stupid for acting this way. She felt like running away.  _ Don’t run, we have to _ a small meek thought called from the back of her mind, it was right. She needed to confront him but…

But she didn’t want to. She didn’t want to and she was bloody Hermione. She didn’t need to answer to anyone but herself. As soon as the bell rang, she sprung from her seat and grabbed her bag before rushing out the door and to the potions room. There was too much to do, she can’t stop everything because of one stupid boy.

Draco was having a good morning. He woke up at his own pace and they even had these amazing blueberry scones at breakfast. He had finished his borrowed book and it sat comfortably in the paper and textbooks in his bag. It was enjoyable to say at the very least, granger did have good taste in literature.  _ Maybe we can talk about it later in the library _ he thought to himself as he sat down next to a gloomy-looking Granger. “Hello, Granger,” he chimed while getting cozy in his seat.

Much to his dismay, a cold “Morning, Malfoy,” was the only thing she had muttered while setting up her desk. 

_ Why is she so mad? _ Hermione’s knuckles were white as she held onto the quill. “Careful, you’d have killed him if he was alive,” he joked before getting out his supplies too. Nothing back.  _ Hm, there has to be something wrong. I’ll ask after class.  _ He didn’t care but if she was having a bad day then he should try and fix it. He does have a book to talk about later and it would be most unpleasant to talk about it alone.  _ It’s all just to be better  _ he justified as he took notes.

Patiently, he waited for the end of class to ask Hermione what was going on. When the professor let them go, he was saddened to find her already gone in a rush off to whatever she has next. Whatever she had going on, it must be with him.  _ What did I do?  _ He huffed and stormed off to Herbology.

Draco was good at waiting. He had a lot of patience in him and if Granger wanted to ignore him, then he’s just had to find a time to talk to her. 

He quietly turned to Nott sitting next to him. “Hey, what’s Granger’s third class?” he whispered while fidgeting with his quill.

“How’m I supposed to know? I don’t even talk to her,” Nott retorted, still keeping his eyes up at Professor Sprout who was babbling on about deadly weeds and whatnot.

“Nevermind.” Draco rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. He didn’t mind waiting for a little to talk to her. She was bound to be at dinner and he could just wait for her outside the great hall or maybe she’d go to the library and he could catch her there.

As he walked out of the classroom and down the halls towards the dungeons for potions, he saw her. She was alone walking to wherever she had next but Draco took the chance - he didn’t know when the next time was going to be.

“Granger!” He called as he quickened his pace but she began to walk fast and looked down at her feet. “Granger, wait,” He yelled before getting close and grabbing her shoulder. He pulled them off to the side and looked her dead in the eyes.

She was tired no doubt. Her shoulders were slumped and bags weighed her dark chocolate eyes down. The frantic questions began running in his head as he placed both his hands on her shoulders. Was he responsible for this somehow? Why wasn’t she sleeping? Did she eat enough today? Finally, he spoke, “What the hell is wrong?”

Hermione didn’t know the answer to that. She didn’t know what to respond with. Why was he telling people they weren’t friends? Why is he using her? Does he care about her? She didn’t know what to ask as she wanted to spill everything out and yell or scream or cry but all that came out was a simple question.

“Am I really just a project?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad the last chapter was so short so I made this longer but I hope u enjoy! <3


End file.
